If you only knew
by teamedward4ever871
Summary: a week after edward left, bella found out she was pregnant. now living with an abusive douche bag named mike, she is scared and hoping edward will come. will he? -umm thats kinda obvious but o well-
1. Chapter 1

BPOV: prologue

my life sucks, plain and simple. my love left me pregnant, oh by the way, it sucks more because my dad kicked me out of the house so i had to find a place to stay, which, of course, would be with angela -my BFF-. But eventually, her and ben got married, i always knew they would, at least she gets her happy ending, Of course Angela and Ben said they would'nt mind if i stayed with them while i was pregnant but i didnt want to intrude, so i found an apartment in seattle across the street from the hospital, due to the lack of a car.

I was there for about a week before i started dating mike, i know, scary right? but he had money, i didnt, simple logic. after about 4 months into my pregnancy thing, mike asked me to marry him -ew- , i reluctantly said yes because i was afraid of what he would do, you see, him being the spoiled ass freak that he was, he decided it was ok to hit me, but, since he was partially sane in the head, he never hit my stomach.

But he would give me some blows to the head or strangle me, this is why my life sucks: my true love left me, im pregnant with said love, my dad hates me with everything he has, my best friend lives in new york, and my husband beats me while im pregnant.i hate my life.

A/n:Hey people who i dont know. i hope you guys are somewhat interested in this story, its my first actual story so please dont be major jerks and leave mean comments. hopefully i have time to write tomorrow after school. my mom is at work so i dont have to be ordered around like a slave -freedom!- . i really hope i get at least 1 comment on this. edward will be here soon. YAY!!!! (o, by the way, there will be no jacob in this story -sorry to jacob lovers, im not a big fan of his, i dont hate him but he seems better as a friend- im an Edward fanatic!!! *screams* ok, reveiw or ill push you in front a moving vehicle, virtually of course. :P


	2. Chapter 2Alice

Chapter 1

Bella

I woke to the sound of an Alarm ringing. Oh Boy! time for work. Mike forced me to find some type of job so that he had to work less and was able to go to bars and screw other women. i decided to be a helper at the hospital, i do laundry, make all the sick people happy, and work at the front desk from time to time. I finally rolled out of bed and took my morning shower, it soothed the cuts and bruises that i had received. After my shower i applied the needed amount of coverup to hide the bruises. I walked carefully down the stairs, i would fall if i didnt, my stomach growled. "are you hungry baby?, Mommy will get you some food." I walked into the kitchen and cooked some eggs for me and my little Masen. It was a pretty name for a girl, and besides that, it was...his human last name. I let a tear escape my eye, remembering my only love. I was so lucky Mike wasnt there, he wouldve beaten me into a bloody pulp if he saw me cry. i sighed and put my dishes in the sink, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I had to walk there because mike said i needed exercise because i was fat. No, really? maybe because i was going to have a baby in three months? Walking into the parking lot, i saw a familliar yellow porsche. I stopped dead in my tracks, Oh No! why were they back? oh crap, they'll see my stomach . I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the building, hoping upon hope that it was someone elses car. My prayers were not answered as i walked into the automatic doors and saw a familliar face with spiky black hair and a wide grin spread across her face. "BELLA!" she screamed and ran towards me picking me up. I winced from the bruises that she was touching. She let me go. "Bella, your pregnant?" I shuffled my feet nervously. "yea..." i answered. "is it Edwards?" I cringed at the name. "Yes, who elses?" Alice sighed, "Come with me, we need to talk." I followed obediently into an office that had to be Carlisles'. "Bella, I know you'll find this hard to believe but, what Edward said was a lie, he's a wreck, he only visits us every few months, and when he does show up, he has this look on his face that i cant even begin to imagine what hes feeling, he looks like a man burned alive. He misses you Bella and hates himself for leaving. The only reason he left was to protect you, he figured you would get married and have a normal and happy life." She finally finished her speech and I started crying. "Alice, he was half right. I did get married." She gasped. "But i'm not happy, I could never be happy without him. He thought I would forget him, never. When he said it would be like he never existed, I made a vow to never forget him as long as I live. and now." i gestured towards my stomach. "I never will." Alice was speechless -that was a new one-. When she finally spoke, she was smiling a half-hearted smile. "you 2 are forever, and theres no changing that" I gave a defeated smile. "But I can't go with you, i'm married to Mike, he would never allow me to even speak to you." i whispered. I forgot she had extremely good hearing. "why would he never allow you to?, your a grown woman you can do whatever the hell you want." I looked up at her, She had this look on her face like she was going to explode. "Bella." She said in a strained tone. "whats that on your neck?" Shit! I forgot to cover up the neck bruises! "umm... a bruise?" i answered trying to stall. "Why is it in the shape of a hand?" I scrambled to find an answer, I was never good at lying. "Ummm... uhhhh.." I stuttered. She answered in a very edgy tone. "Did Mike do this?" Damn, shes a good guesser. "Yea..." I said quietly. "Please Don't say anything, he would be completely livid that I told anyone." Alice sighed. "Bella, I'll leave you alone for now, but as soon as he comes back he'll read my thoughts and Emmet won't even be able to stop him then." I sighed, knowing that she was right. "I know Alice." I looked at the clock, realizing that I just used up all of my work hours talking to Alice, I had to be home by six or he would be upset."Alice, I have to go home, its almost 3:00" She nodded. "Wait, Bella I know this may sound awkward, but may I see the other bruises?" She was right, that was an awkward question, but I could never deny her. "yea...uhh...sure." I lifted up my shirt to hear an angry gasp. "Mike won't live a long life if Edward finds out about this" she said in a seemingly hopeful tone. "Im counting on that" I said in the same exact tone.

_**Hello to people who probably hate me now. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have a really good excuse! My house burnt down in december, the 9nth I think, we lost everything. My dad is just NOW buying a computer this week. So dont blame me, Blame fire for being a jerkwad and turning my computer to ash -_-. I know this chapter sucks majorly because its short and i made you wait forever, but i was trying to hurry and put something up so you wouldnt think i forgot about you guys.**_


End file.
